Shark In The Water
by csmithsaints
Summary: Set throughout BDS and BDS2. Connor/OFC. M for obvious M-rated stuff. Amara De Luca has been an orphan for as long as she could remember. It wasn't until she moved to Boston that her quiet life turned chaotic. After being rescued from a mugging by a mysterious Irishman her fate started hurdling towards something that was going to end in disaster.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything BDS or BDS2. Nor any songs/movies mentioned within the story itself. _

**Chapter 1: **_The Move_

**Grand Rapids, MI, 7:45pm:**

The sun was shining brightly, although it was setting and the birds were chirping. It seemed like God couldn't have gave young Amara a more perfect night to leave her old life behind in Grand Rapids and ship out to Boston.

"You don't have to leave Amara...We can find work for you here." An older woman spoke timidly to the short brunette who was stuffing her car full of boxes. "The children will miss you so much." The woman began to tear up.

Amara turned around and wrapped her arms around the woman, pulling her into a tight hug, "I know Rita, but this job opening in Boston was a sign from God himself. I have to take it, something inside me keeps telling me to go. I can't ignore it any longer." She tried to explain her reasoning for uprooting her entire life in Michigan.

Rita wiped her tears from her cheeks, "The violence in that damned city though. I feel like the next time I'll see your face it'll be on the 6 o'clock news." Amara smiled faintly then tried to change the subject, "You know you've been like a mother to me Rita…" Amara started as she dug through her purse for something.

"It was my calling. When I saw you in that small basket on our doorstep...I knew God had something planned for you and that it was my job to shape you into the beautiful woman you are now." Amara pulled out a small wooden rosary from her bag and placed it into Rita's palm. "Sister Rita," Amara laughed, "You gave this to me when I was just a small girl. When you would leave and I would miss you so much, just having this with me…" She started to choke back her tears, "Just...just having it with me, I knew I would _always _be safe. No matter what trouble I got into."

"I can't take this Amara." Rita declined.

Amara forced it back into her hand, "I want you too. I want you to feel that safety and unconditional love I felt all these years." Rita still shook her head.

"I've always felt that way Amara. If I had chosen another path in life instead of becoming a Nun, I would like to think I would have had you as _my _daughter." Amara broke down into tears as Rita placed the Rosary around her neck. "You best get going. You've got a 14 hours drive ahead of you. It's eight o'clock now, it will be mornin' by the time you get into Boston."

Amara nodded her head. Opening the car door she took a seat and buckled herself in. "Rita…." Amara called out sheepishly.

"Yes dear?"

"If something should happen-" She began.

"Don't say that!" Rita hushed her.

"No, if something should ever happen...don't blame yourself for letting me go. Okay?" Amara started the engine then looked up at Rita who only sighed.

"I can't ever promise you that. Until the day I die, you will always be my responsibility." Rita wiped a stray tear streaming down her cheek, then backed away from the car. "Check in with Father Michaels when you get to Boston. He has a sermon tomorrow morning. It's the Old South Church."

"A sermon in an Irish Church on St. Patrick's Day? Are they serving beer?" Amara joked and Rita rolled her eyes, letting out a small chuckle.

"Go." Rita mouthed to her, pointing towards the road.

"Goodbye, I love you. I love you all." Amara shouted as she drove down the driveway. She looked in her rearview mirror before turning onto the road. Her stomach turned but her heart raced. This was finally it, the beginning of the rest of her life.

* * *

**Boston, MA, 8:30pm**

"So, what's the plan tomorrow boys?" A shaggy hair manned bellowed, tossing both his arms around the shoulder of each man. "St. Patrick's day is the one day a year I can forget about being a dirty Italian and drink like a Irishman."

"Ta be honest Rocco, me brudder and me work 'till six at night. We were jus' plannin' on commin' 'ere after." The one man responded, taking a cigarette from the package in front of him and lighting it.

"Sound like and plan to me!" Rocco grinned, "I expected you to have a more elaborate plan then that though Connor." The other brother snorted while he let out a small laugh, "Som' crazy movie shenanigan aye." He added.

"Exactly Murph! I guess you know your twin better than anyone of us fuckers though." An old man, stuttering to himself passed Rocco a pint of Guinness and Rocco took a large swig of it.

"Maybe we'll all get lucky and some chicks will come to this place for once." Another bummed looking man at the bar chimed in.

"Dat'll be the day…" Connor remarked.

"I would shit my pants if I ever saw a woman that wasn't as manly as I am walk into this bar!" Rocco added.

"So does that mean any woman?" Murphy teased. Rocco swung his hand to slap the back of Murphy's head in retaliation. "Yah, pretty sure any lass has bigger balls than ye!" Connor joined in and was met with a equal slap to the back of the head.

They all laughed and raised their glasses, "Ta maybe seeing a lass in here ta'morrow." said Murphy. "To maybe getting laid by said miracle girl." Rocco winked and clinked his glass then downed the rest of his pint with his friends.

* * *

There was barely anyone driving on I-90 at this time of night. Amara looked at her dashboard and stared at the mesmerizing green lights reading 2:00am. She yawned even though she had the equivalent of 3 XL coffees in her system and had just cracked open a Red Bull.

_Welcome to the late night talk radio. Coming at ya with some smooth, relaxing jams from 70s, 80s and 90s. _

"Fuck that!" Amara groaned and plugged her phone into the car stereo. "Let's get old school up in here…" She laughed to herself as Eagle Eye Cherry's 'Save Tonight' came on.

Amara tapped the wheel to the beat of the song and started to scream the lyrics at the top of her lungs to stay awake just a little bit longer. As she drove, she noted sign markers for Buffalo, Rochester and Auburn, New York.

She noticed the next service station coming up and moved into the right lane, "Time to fuel up girl." She tapped her dashboard then reached down and shook the now empty Red Bull can, "For us both it seems."

She filled up her car with gas then parked it. When Amara exited her car she stretched what was likely the longest stretch of her life. She pulled her shoulder length mousey brown hair into a loose bun and dug her thick rimmed reading glasses out of her bag and put them on.

"Good mornin'." The cashier greeted as Amara walking into the store. "What bring someone as pretty as you in here so early?" He smiled. She could tell he was just trying to be friendly, probably doesn't see a lot of people during the graveyard shift.

"Moving." She answered sweetly. She pulled 4 cans of energy drinks out of the cooler and a bag of chips off the stand. "Where to? Where from?" The cashier inquired as he scanned the item in.

"Boston. From Michigan." She answered.

"That's a pretty big change!" He exclaimed, "What made you want to move so far away?"

She handed him the money and shrugged. "A job I guess. But to be completely honest I felt like a had a sort of revelation like dream...that I am suppose to be there…" She trailed off in her own thoughts about the dream she had weeks prior.

"Well, I hope you find what you're looking for there. I got family up that way so maybe I'll see you around…" He added hopefully.

"If it's meant to be, then it will be." Amara chimed then grabbed her bags and headed back to her car. Once she plopped down in the seat the details of her dream flooded back into her mind.

* * *

_"Are ya alright lass?" A dark Irish accent called to her. She was soaked from the rain that had been pouring down on her. She kept her eyes fixated on the man knocked out in front of her, her attacker. _

_"Lass?" The voice called again, and he reached down to brush the tips of his fingers against her bare arm. "Do ya need a doctor or somethin'?" He further quizzed. She snapped out of her daze and looked up to her rescuers face. His eyes were sincere, his facial expression showed one of concern, "Let me help ya up." He extended his hand out to her and she grabbed it hesitantly. _

_"...thank you…" She said quietly, almost inaudible. She winced in pain as she rose to stand on her feet. The man looked down to her scuffed and bleeding knees. "D'err is always a lot o' broken bottles back here. Do ya want me ta check for any glass?" He offered, still holding her hand. _

_"No, no...I'm fine. Really. It's not that bad." She dropped his hand and tried to stumble away slowly. Her one knee buckled and she fell into a nearby garbage can. "Motherfuck!" Amara shouted loudly. _

_The man sauntered over to her and silently gave his hand to her again, "Come lass, let me take care of ye. I won't let anyting bad 'appen." He flashed a charming smile and Amara sat there, debating to take his hand or not. _

* * *

Amara snapped out of her dreamlike state and glanced over at the clock, it read 6:00AM. How the hell had she been dazed and dreaming while driving for four hours! Sign for Massachusetts were starting to become more frequent. She caught a look her her reflection in the rearview mirror and sighed to herself. Her light, honey coloured eyes were tired and dull looking behind her glasses. Her once loose bun for her hair had half fallen out and mascara was smeared under her eyes.

"Classy Amy." She groaned, referring to her nickname.

Then next three hours seem to zoom past, she witnessed the sun rising and the other tired morning commuters now joining her on the Interstate. She merged onto I-93 and headed towards the Thomas P. O'Neil Jr. Tunnel into Boston.

She pulled her way towards a diner just down the street from the Old South Church and grabbed a small bag from the seat beside her. Amara ran into the store and looked at the waitress behind the counter. "Mind if I use your bathroom?" She asked politely.

"Go nuts." The waitress responded, not overly enthused.

Amara walked into the tiny, dingy looking bathroom and locked the door behind her. She let down her hair and started to strip herself of her grungy, coffee stained moving clothes. She replaced her leggings and frumpy college sweater with a black, mid-thigh skirt and mint green blouse.

She washed her old makeup off her face as quick as lightning then replaced it with a fresh more subtle amount. Amara sprayed her hair with dry shampoo and tousled it around a bit. After brushing her teeth, she shoved everything into her bag and exited the bathroom and approached the counter.

"Thanks dear." Amara expressed and handed the grumpy woman five dollars. She looked up at Amara, "Uh...you don't have to do that girl." She slid the money back to her.

"I know. But it looks like you needed a pick-me-up for the day. It's St. Patricks Day girl, buy yourself a drink later." She winked and left the diner, heading towards the Church. She slipped a small black leather jacket on herself as the wind blew towards her.

She marveled at the beauty of the Old South Church and climbed up the steps slowly. She had not slept in what was close to 20 hours and was craving a bed more than a pew.

As she went to open the doors, they flew open and smacked her in the head. "Ow! Fuck!" She cursed loudly and stumbled back and fell on her behind.

"Shit! Are ye okay lass?" One man asked.

"Way ta go Connor!" The other blamed. Amara rubbed her head then opened her eyes and looked up at the one man offering his hand to her. Her eyes went wide, electricity ran up and down her spine. It couldn't be…

"Let me help ya up." He offered. This was it, Amara thought. This is was destiny was. What dreams felt like when they come true. By why her, why here, and why _him?_ She grabbed the bar on the steps and helped herself up quickly.

Connor examined her, almost amused at how flustered she was getting. He grinned at her and she felt her knees go weak. "Are ya goin' ta be alright?" He asked.

Amara stumbled around him and kept herself from making direct eye contact with him, "Yup. I'm good. Allllll gooooood." She felt like an idiot. "Happy St. Patrick's Day!" She shouted before slamming the Church door behind her.

"What the fuck…" She breathed out heavily. A Church goer cleared their throat and shot a glare towards her. Amara flashed a nervous smile, "Sorry!" She apologized quickly and took a seat in the closest pew.

* * *

"Dat was weird." Murphy handed his brother a cigarette and they lit them in unison.

"Aye. I jus' hope she's alright." Connor mumbled, "We should get goin'...don' wanna be late for work again."

**Authors Note:**

**Welp, hope the first chapter was enjoyable. I am trying my best to write Connor and Murphy dialogue as it would sound but not go too overboard with it all. Please R&R so I know how it's going. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **Before It's Too Late

When mass ended Amara approached the Priest at the front of the Church. "Father Michaels?" She called out quietly and the man turned around. He gave a warm, welcoming smile. The kind that surrounds and wraps you in it and comforts you.

"You must be Amara." He spoke. "Sister Rita told me to keep my eye out for you this morning. She'll be glad to know you made it safely." He motioned for her to follow him into the back of the Church.

"She told me to come see you about finding a place to stay?" Amara questioned. She hadn't even thought about lodging at all since she made her decision to move. She figured either she would never go through with it or she would just live in a run down, flea infested motel.

"Aye. I know of some apartments around here. They are a bit run down, but the sisters can help you out." She noted his fading Irish accent, more American than his native tongue.

Amara breathed a sigh of relief, "I'll take anything...thank you so much Father." She couldn't contain her gratitude. Father Michaels wrote down the address on a piece of paper.

"Get your items in first. Then go see the sisters about bigger necessities like a mattress for you to rest your head on." He explained. "I'll give Sister Rita a call and let you know where you are staying and that you are here in one piece."

Amara grinned from ear to ear, "This is so wonderful of you. Thank you again." She took the keys from his desk which read 306 on the tag. She left the office and practically ran down the aisles to the Church doors. When she was about to shove them open, she stopped and remembered her little fiasco earlier. She took caution and opened them slowly and slinked outside. She ran to her car and unlocked it, jumping inside quickly.

When she opened the paper she noted a few landmarks he had noted that were close to her new apartment building. "McGinty's Pub...Move in and get a drink later on I think." She spoke proudly to herself. She started her car and sputtered off towards the address on the paper.

Amara pulled up in front of the building and groaned. "A _bit_ run down?" She quoted the Father. She noted a homeless man taking a piss close to the front of the building. "Beautiful." She uttered to herself.

She sat in her car for several minutes trying to figure out how she was going to move stuff in and upstairs. If she kept her car door open she was surely going to get robbed, but locking it every time was going to take forever. She had no choice though to accept the latter decision.

She grabbed a couple boxes from the trunk and then locked her car, stumbled towards the door. A scruffier man came out of the door, "Whoa! Hey there Miss! Need some help?" She looked him up and down. It was coin toss whether she was going to trust him or not.

"That would be wonderful." She caved. "My name is Amara." She introduced. "I was just told about this place, I have been driving for 14 hours and am extremely exhausted." She explained.

He grabbed one of the boxes from her. "No problem at all. My name is Rocco, I gotta couple great friends that live in here too. It looks sketchy from the outside and to be honest sketchy from the inside…" He held the door open and they started to climb the stairs, "But with those two fuckheads living here, you'll never be safer." He finished.

"Good to know." Amara chuckled. They reached her floor and she opened the door, "I'm in 306." She commented.

"No shit eh? Those boys live right above ya then." Rocco laughed, "You're gonna be the safest person in this place." He placed the box down and took hers from her arms so she could open the door.

They both took a step in and Rocco whistled, "Got your work cut out for ya here…" He looked at the peeling wallpaper, cobwebs and dingy smelling tiles all around the place. Rocco walked over to the sink and turned on the water. "Hot water works though." He added positively.

"I'll have it cleaned by the end of the weekend." She stated confidently. "Care to help me move the rest of the stuff up?" She pleaded.

"Only if you'll come have a drink with me at McGinty's later?" He grinned.

"How could I resist?" She laughed. They moved back downstairs to get the rest of her boxes and bags. It took only about an hour until her car was cleared out. As Rocco grabbed the last box he looked at all the empty energy drinks and coffee cups, "Are you like a trucker or something?" He joked.

"Yeah, I got some pep pills in the glovebox and some piss jugs in the trunk." She quipped and Rocco bursted out in laughter, "You're a funny girl! I think I'm gonna like hangin' with you." He added in hopefully.

"Sounds good to me. Now I just need to get a bed." Amara looked at a little list on her phone and deleted lines off of her to-do list.

"There is like a factory that sells mattresses like three minutes from here. Little Italian man, family friend of mine, come with me and we'll get you hooked up with a really nice one!" He offered. How could she refuse?

She shut her car door and locked it then took off with Rocco down the road to hopefully find a bed. When they got to the small sized factory an old man rushed towards Rocco and gave him a big hug.

"Come stai Rocco?" The man asked and Rocco patted him on the back.

"Sono buono. Ho bisogno di un favore per il mio amico bello qui." Rocco spoke back in fluent Italian. Amara was impressed, she thought he was just another Boston boy. The old man looked over at Amara, she smiled sheepishly.

"Lei è incinta?" He inquired.

"No, no, no, no. Lei appena spostato dal Michigan. Ha bisogno di un letto. Non penso che lei ha dormito in un istante." Rocco defended Amara as she stood there completely confused. Lost in the Italian flying back and forth.

"I am willing to pay." Amara added in, holding out what crumpled cash she had left in her purse. "I have my job starting on Monday…maybe a payment plan?" She begged. The old man gave her a small smile.

"My dear. Do not worry about money. I shall find you something here and we can deliver it to your place. It would be my pleasure bella." He linked his arm with her, "Now help an old man walk and we will find you something comfortable."

They walked around the factory for what seemed like a couple hours before Amara realized the time. "Oh crap! I have to get to the store to get stuff to clean with. I gotta get going!" She pulled out her apartment key and handed it to Rocco.

The old man laughed, "By the time you get back from the store, the bed will be there for you to take a rest in. Ciao belle."

"Goodbye, thanks again." She was about to run out when she turned around, "Rocco...what time did you want me to meet you at McGinty's?" She asked, almost forgetting.

"Um...7:00pm?"

"Perfect!" Amara beamed and ran out the door.

"She must have had an abusive boyfriend. Did you see the bruise on her forehead?" The man pointed out to Rocco.

Rocco laughed, "Nah, she told me some Irish asshole busted open a Church door on her this morning." He explained to his friend. "Let's get this mattress to her place though."

* * *

Amara looked in her purse and found the rest of her cash. She had $80 dollars left to last her the entire weekend and had no food on top of it all. She walked slowly up and down the aisles and grabbed the cheapest cleaning supplies and canned foods to make her at least survive a little bit longer than just Monday.

When she got to the cashier she added up all the items prices in her head, panic set in as she worried about it being too much for her to afford.

"34.58." The cashier stated.

Amara breathed a large sigh of relief. Thank God, she thought. She handed the cashier $35.00 and collected her change and her bags and walked out to her car. She placed the bags in the backseat then checked the time, it was almost 4:00pm. She figured that if she got home in the next fifteen minutes she would be able to get at least a couple hours of sleep.

She pulled in across the street from her apartment and saw that Rocco was just leaving with his older friend. She grabbed the bags from the backseat and smiled to him, "Hey stranger." She greeted.

"Want some help?" He offered, grabbing one of the bags anyways.

"Looks like I don't have a choice." She chuckled. Rocco gave a faint smile, "My friend spoiled you." He mentioned.

"Spoiled?" She questioned.

They reached the top of the stairs and walked towards her door. He handed her the key. "We can to drop off the bed. He saw that there was barely any furniture…" He started. Amara hesitantly opened the door then gasped when she saw it.

Her groceries dropped to the floor with a bang. Coffee tables, a couch, a kitchen table and chairs...the man had given her an entire apartment full of furniture. "I...I can't afford this Rocco." She mumbled.

He shoved his hands in his pockets, "You don't have to worry about that. Consider it _gratis." _Rocco quoted his friend. "Means it's free." He finished. "I gotta get going, have to meet with some people. I'll see you later at McGinty's." With that Rocco left her alone in her apartment with all her new furniture.

Amara walked into the bedroom at the back of the apartment and had to catch her breath. They had given her a Queen sized bed and sheets to put on the bed. She had spent her whole life in a twin sized bed, what was she going to do with all that...space.

She crawled onto the centre of the bed and moaned, "Oh my...sweet Jesus does this ever feel like Heaven…" She sighed and curled into the sheets. Before dozing off she set an alarm on her phone for 6:00pm.

* * *

"Still thinkin' of ta lass you hit with ta door?" Murphy questioned his brother as they punched their timecards and headed towards the door to go home.

Connor gave a small crooked smile, "A little bit aye. Was weird how flustered she got…like she saw a ghost." He tried to explain. He shook off the feeling then patted his brother on the back, "Let's get home, den go to tha Pub, aye?"

Murphy nodded his head, "Aye."

The two walked in silence with each other then climbed the stairs to their apartment. They saw footprints in the dust on the stairs and looked to each other, "Someone musta moved in ta'day." Murphy suggested.

"In this dump? Lord have mercy on dem." Connor joked.

When they got inside they saw a note on the kitchen table from their friend Rocco,

_Sup Fuckers?_

_I just wanted to let you guys know that there is a new hot little number living below you fucks. Don't go putting an European moves on her either because I'm claiming her for myself. _

_Bringing her to McGinty's tonight._

_Bye assholes. _

"Asshole didn't even sign his name." Murphy laughed. "Not like we can't tell it was him though." He finished.

"Let's just get changed, it's almost quarter ta seven. I want ta get good and hammered tonight." Connor slipped his shirt over his head and replaced it with a brown fitting long sleeved shirt. He switched from one pair of jeans to another pair then sat back and lit a cigarette while he waited for Murphy to get changed.

"Do ya hear singin'?" Murphy asked his brother. Their eyes narrowed at each other as they tried to figure out where it was coming from. "Sounds like da Pixies?" Murphy identified.

The two grabbed their jackets and left their apartment and walked down the stairs to the third floor. They walked closer to the music and found it coming from the 'new girls' apartment that Rocco was talking about.

"Wonder what she looks like.." Murphy started.

Connor shrugged, "Don't matter anyway. Rocco said she's all his."

* * *

Amara had just gotten out of the shower and had blow dried her curly hair and straightened it. She put on her make up then ran to the boxes of clothes in her bedroom. She wasn't romantically interested in Rocco but she still wanted to look nice. She had been wearing bum around clothes for too long it seemed.

She found black fit and flare like dress and slipped it on overtop an jade coloured bra and underwear. She searched the box of her black heeled boots and shoved her feet into them.

Amara grabbed her purse and slipped into her jacket. She looked at the direction to McGinty's and noted that going through the ally ways was the quickest way to get there. She looked out the window and saw that it was raining.

She grabbed her umbrella and left her apartment behind. Her stomach turned and her heart raced once again, just like when she left her home in Grand Rapids.

Once she exited the building she turned into the back ally and started her venture towards the Pub. She figured the walk should only take about ten minutes at the most. Amara was too busy focused on how nervous she was to meet up again with Rocco that she didn't take note of the large man following behind her now.

The wind blew a large gust and her umbrella slipped from her grip. "Shit!" She yelled, rain was down pouring on her. As she turned to go after it her body slammed into what felt like a brick wall. She stumbled backwards then looked up at a man, not a wall.

"I'm sorry." She apologized nervously. She tried to move past him but he blocked her. "Very cute. But I'm running late." She brushed him off and he grabbed her arm violently and twisted it.

Amara screamed out in pain, "Let me go!" She shouted. "Someone help!"

She fell to the ground and cut her knees in the struggle. The large man then shoved her against the wall forcefully and wrapped his hand around her neck. He tugged at her straps on her dress and pushed the hem of her dress up her thighs.

"P-please don't." She choked out to the man. "I've never-"

"I know where you live now girl. I am going to have so much fun with you." He grunted in her ear.

**_Thwak_**

The man's grip loosened and he fell down to the ground in front of her. She fell to her knees again and sobbed. Rita was right, she thought. She didn't even notice the person who just saved her from the monster on the ground.

"Are ya alright lass?" The soft Irish voice called to her. Her eyes widened again and she looked up to see the man from her dream, the man from the Church holding his hand out for her to take.

"Well, hey there." He grinned when he recognized her face. He saw a small bruise on her forehead, "Dat from him or me?" He gestured to her head. Amara grabbed his hand and rose to her feet slowly.

"You." She answered flatly. "Thank you. I'm...I'm going to go home now." Amara attempted to walk away and collapsed into a metal garbage can, "Mother fuck!" She shouted loudly.

The man walked over to her again and extended his hand, "Come lass, let me take care of ye. I won't let anyting bad 'appen." Amara looked up at him, overcome with trust she reached up for his hand and he helped her to her feet again. I guess that was the answer to her dream. The part where she always woke up.

"My name is Connor." He introduced himself.

"Amara. Or Amy. Doesn't matter." She groaned, her knees were throbbing with pain.

"We'll get ya in ta Pub, clean up yer knees. Make sure no broken glass got in there." He opened the door to the Pub and wrapped his arm around her waist to keep her supported.

"Amara!" A familiar voice shouted. Rocco rushed over to her, "What are ya doing with this fucker?" He looked down at her knees then at Connor.

"Relax Rocco, wasn't me. Some thug attacked her in ta ally." He explained, "Doc probably has a first aid kit we could use ta clean her up." They helped her over to a booth and sat her down.

"Stay here. We'll get some bandages for you." Rocco ordered politely and left with Connor to go find the first aid kid.

"That's the girl I left the note about." Rocco started, "She's cute eh?" He nudged Connor. He gave a small smirk, "You win Rocco. She's gorgeous."

He pulled out a dusty old kit from a cupboard in the back room and handed it to Rocco, "If ye want to score points wit her, you should bandage her up." Rocco pushed it back onto Connor, "Nah man. I don't handle blood too well." He chuckled. "Just don't be putting any moves on her."

"A man can only try for so long." Connor quipped.

He walked back out to the bar and found Amara still sitting in the booth. Connor knelt in front of her and brushed his hand against her leg, motioning for her to turn and face him. She felt a rush of energy shoot up her spine at his touch.

He examined her knees closely, she could feel his breath, hot, colliding against her cold skin. "I don't see any glass. Dat's a good thing. I'll jus' clean ya up with some alcohol and bandages. Aye?"

"That man said he knew where I lived." Amara shook a bit with fear. Connor noted how scared she looked, "Rocco tells me that you live below me brudder and I." He started, "I wouldn't worry 'bout anything happenin' with us around."

"Why's that?" She asked. He applied the rubbing alcohol to her knees and she winced from the pain.

"We could hear ya singin' earlier…" He admitted, when he looked up he saw her face go bright red. "Relax love, I thought ya had a lovely singin' voice." As if it seemed impossible, he face became even redder.

As he began to wrap her first knee, his soft hand glided up the back of her thigh to help straighten out her knee. She felt an heat in her core, like someone had thrown a match into a furnace she never used. Once he finished she let out a long sigh.

"Would ya like me to kiss it better too?" He joked.

"No, just don't hit me in the face with doors anymore." She grinned. Connor buried his face in his hands and laughed, "I feel awful about dat, let me buy ye a drink." He helped her up and placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her towards the bar.

He helped her up on a chair in between himself and Rocco. "This is me brudder Murphy." Connor introduced.

"Hi." She smiled and gave a quick wave. "I'm Amara."

"You're da lass me brudder hit with a Church door this mornin'!" He laughed and smacked his brothers back. "What are da odds of this happenin'?" Murphy took a long drink of his pint.

"That was you assholes?" Rocco asked.

"Aye." Connor shamefully admitted. He passed Amara a pint and she instantly began to down it.

"My friend thought that you had an abusive ex." Rocco laughed.

"I've never dated." She admitted. They all stopped to take a drink of their beers when they heard three large men walk into the bar.

"Well, what's this then?" Murphy asked.

"I am Ivan Chekov, and you will be closing now." He took off his gloves and him and his goons stared intensely at everyone.

"Chekov? Well...this here is McCoy, we just got to find us a Spock and we got us an away team!" Murphy joked and Rocco bursted out into laughter. Connor stayed close to Amara at the bar.

"I am in no mood for discussion. You stay, all of the rest of you must go now!" He shouted and pointed at the door.

Then men all set their drinks on the bar, except for Connor and Murphy.

"Why don't cha make like a tree...and get the fuck outta here!" Doc sputtered out. Everyone groaned at his mix-n-match proverb.

"You know it's weeks end boys, you don't have ta be such hard asses do ya?" Connor asked.

"Yeah, it's St. Patty's day! Everyone's Irish tonight!" Murphy added. The two both took a long drink of their beers. The Russian lost his temper and knocked the glasses out of both their hands.

Amara jumped out of surprise and Connor moved back to stand in front of her. Rocco looked over and saw a small connection between Connor and the woman he had been after all day and spoke up.

"What if I told you, your Commie mother sucked so much dick...her face looked like-" The Russian leaned forward and punched Rocco square in the face, knocking him into Amara's lap.

"You ok?" She mouthed to him. Rocco nodded and rose to his feet.

Connor looked at the man and spoke up, "Now that wasn't too polite was it?" He said in fluent Russian.

"I'm afraid we can't let that one go, Ivan!" Murphy joined in, in Russian as well. The mob looked at the two boys completely confused. The brother eyed each other then each took a shot of whiskey then nodded.

Amara watched in shock with Doc as the boys tackled Ivan to the floor and the rest of the men charged at the other two goons. Connor smashed the one man against a glass fixture and Murphy threw another man to the booth she was sitting at earlier.

They finally brought Ivan to the bar and tied him down, pouring whiskey on his ass. Connor moved over to Amara and brought her away from the bar, "C'mere love." He whispered softly.

He lit his smoke,then tossed the match on Ivan's behind, setting it on fire. Amara instinctively grabbed at Connor's hand and grasped it tight. He tilted his head so that his lips were at her ear, "Relax, we'll put it out soon. Jus' want ta teach him a lesson."

"I think I should go home now." She said quietly, watching as Doc sprayed the flames out with the bar water. The Russians then rushed out of McGinty's without looking back once.

"We'll walk ya home." Murphy offered. Rocco took one last shot before leaving and the four of them then walked back to the apartment complex.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Long Chapter, find the Italian translations below for the conversation between Rocco and his friend. **

Come stai Rocco - How are you Rocco?

Sono buono. Ho bisogno di un favore per il mio amico bello qui. - I am good. I need you to do a favour for my beautiful friend here.

Lei è incinta - Is she pregnant?

No, no, no, no. Lei appena spostato dal Michigan. Ha bisogno di un letto. Non penso che lei ha dormito in un istante. - No, no, no, no. She just moved from Michigan. She needs a bed. I don't think she has slept in a while.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: **Slow Me Down

Rocco walked with the group back to the apartment then his pager went off, he frowned when he saw the number then looked up to Amara. "I uh, I gotta go." He leaned over to her and gave her a tight hug, "Remember what I said earlier Mara. As long as those two numb-nuts are around, you're safe."

"I'll see you around Rocco." She smiled sweetly and kissed his cheek. He returned the small gesture on her cheek. "See you two fucks later!" He shouted at Connor and Murphy before turning and parting ways with them.

"I am so tired, but I have so much to clean." Amara sighed as they all stumbled and shuffled up the stairs.

They reached Amara's floor and stopped. Murphy stood there like an awkward third wheel. "I'm gonna head up ta bed. Connor are ye good to make sure she gets in alright?" He asked, Connor eagerly nodded.

They walked to her door and Connor leaned against the wall, Amara looked at him then bit her bottom lip, "Do...do you want to come in?" She stumbled over her drunken request.

He just smiled, "Jus' fer a little bit." She opened the door and he moved behind her, closing the door for her. "Ya have some nice new furniture. Is dis what Rocco's connection gave ye fer free?" He plopped down on the couch and put his feet on the coffee table.

"Yes it is." She pulled out a bottle of whiskey and two shot glasses from a box labelled 'Kitchen'. She took a seat beside him and poured him a shot. "So who is the older brother?"

"We are actually twins. Fraternal." He explained to her. "What's your story though?" He poured her a shot. Amara sank back into the couch, "Not an interesting one." she sighed. She looked down at her bandaged knees and then up to Connor.

"I was abandoned at an orphanage when I was just a baby. No one ever adopted me, so as time passed I did chores around the house. I went to a college that was just within the city and stayed as a lodger past the age of 18." She took another shot. "A few more years passed and I just remained stagnant. Thought about becoming a Nun at one point, then I had the dream."

"The dream?" Connor raised his brow, "Care if I ask what it was about?"

Amara blushed madly, "Actually...I probably shouldn't. It would only make me look crazy." She ran her fingers through her curly hair. Connor poured a shot for both Amara and himself, "How many more o' these are ya gunna need fer you ta tell me?" He joked.

"The whole bottle." She chuckled, "It's just some weird dream, well, I guess not a dream anymore because it happened...so I have no idea what that makes it." She groaned, downing her shot.

"A premonition? Or fate? Not too sure myself." Connor stared at her small figure. He admired her tiny frame. She had to be no more than 5'3 and weighed close to 120lbs. "We should change those bandages." He changed the subject, tearing his eyes away from her body.

"I have no clue if I even have bandages. We can check the bathroom boxes though." She rose to her feet and stepped over Connor's legs. Maybe it was the liquor or his hormones but he was very tempted to grab her waist and drag her onto his lap. He watched her saunter over to the bathroom.

Amara stood looking into the bathroom mirror. She tousled her hair around a bit to give it that 'bedroom look'. She grabbed a nude coloured lipstick from a nearby box and applied it quickly before Connor reached the bathroom.

He looked around the tiny room. It was barely big enough to hold a bathtub, toilet and sink on it's own, let alone another two people. He saw her glasses resting on the vanity and laughed, "Those yers?"

She looked to her glasses then back at him offended, "What's that suppose to mean?" Amara grabbed them and placed them on her face. "What are they too nerdy for you?" She slowly pushed him into the corner of the bathroom.

"Please don't beat me up. I'm a delicate Irish rose!" He playfully said.

Amara busted out into laughter then snorted towards the end, covering her face in shame. Connor howled, he reached his arms down and wrapped them around her waist, drawing her in against his chest. She could smell cigarettes and whiskey radiating off of him, as if it was his cologne.

She gulped audibly then looked up at him. Their eyes locked and Connor brushed her hair behind her ear. Amara looked down towards the box on the floor and noted a box of bandages in it. There was her escape.

"I...I found the bandages…" She whispered. Connor broke his gaze on her and watched her pull away from him. "Do ya need some help with dem?" He offered. Amara grabbed an elastic hair band on the sink and pulled her hair up into a bun, "I should be fine…" She declined.

"I think I'm just going to shower and head to bed." She felt awful. Her first genuine connection with a man and she pulled away from it. Connor moved out of the bathroom and grabbed his jacket off the chair by the door.

"Maybe we can get a coffee ta'morrow?" He asked shyly.

Amara leaned in the doorway of her bathroom, "I would like that." She didn't want him to leave. She felt so safe around him, the same safety she felt with Sister Rita. "Goodnight."

"Oíche Mhaith." He said softly before leaving her alone in her place.

Amara shuffled into her bedroom and stripped herself down to her underwear. She was completely and utterly exhausted, she took a seat on the edge of her bed and slipped an oversized t-shirt on and changed into a pair of boy short cut panties.

She laid back and stared up at the ceiling. She heard footsteps above her and wondered if it was Connor or Murphy moving around. She groaned and rolled over and face planted into her pillows, "Stop thinking of him." She cursed herself.

When she closed her eyes her mind played the image of them in the bathroom corner, bodies touching, faces only a mere inch or two apart. The heat she felt in her core came flooding back to her. Amara felt her heart start beating faster and suddenly felt overcome with an undeniable heat all over her body.

She rummaged through her bedroom and found her green yoga mat and ran into the living room and rolled it out. She began her nighttime yoga routine to keep her mind clear and off of Connor and his damn smile...and his damn eyes.

Amara was almost completely relaxed when she heard shuffling in the hallway outside her door. She tiptoed over and looked out the peep-hole and saw two men walking around. When the one turned to face her door, she inhaled sharply and ran into her bedroom and shut the door.

It was the Russians. Well, the other two. Ivan was nowhere to be seen.

She felt panic wash over her, she looked out her window and saw the fire escape. Amara opened the window and the wind and rain blew in. She slipped out the window and climbed up the stairs and furiously tapped on the window.

Murphy came to the bathroom window and opened it for her, "We do have a door." He laughed lightly as he helped her inside.

"The Russians…" She started, Connor walked into the bathroom looking completely shocked to her standing there.

"How did ya get in?" Connor asked curiously.

"She came in through the bathroom window." Murphy answered for her.

"The Russian, they were outside my apartment. I think they are looking for you two." She warned them.

"They won't find us. Come on lass, come lay down." Connor came forward and took her hand and led her to a frumpy mattress on the floor. Amara laid down and cuddled into the sheets on one side of the bed. Connor laid down behind her and placed one hand on her hip. "If this make ya uncomfortable, jus' tell me." He whispered to her. Amara turned around and faced him, pressing her forehead against his and closed her eyes. She felt his lift his head and plant a small kiss on her forehead.

* * *

The morning light peered into the MacManus apartment and Amara opened her eyes slowly. At some point her and Connor rearranged because her head was resting on his chest and his arms were wrapped around her.

"Mornin'." He greeted, brushing the hair out of her face.

"Morning." She returned. Amara sat up in the bed and gave a long stretch. She watched as Connor and Murphy grabbed their old dirty robes and slipped them on themselves to avoid walking around in boxers in front of her.

Connor plopped down beside her again on the bed, "Ya moan in yer sleep, aye?" He laughed as her face flushed. "Had a good dream?" He pressed, hoping she would confess to a dream involving himself.

"Yeah, actually." She started, "Rocco and I were hanging out and we …." She began to tease Connor and watched him groan, not wanting to hear the rest. "I'm kidding Connor." She laughed.

The door suddenly busted open and two men rushed in, the one with a bandage on his head and the other with a bandage on his ass. The Russians.

"Freeze you facking Irish assholes!" Ivan shouted as he shuffled in, pointing a gun at them all. Connor moved in front of Amara and Ivan whacked him in the head with his gun. "Get tha fack up!" He barked and dragged Connor over to the toilet and handcuffed him to it.

"What the fuck is your problem!?" Amara shouted and slapped the back of Ivan's head. He turned around and grabbed her wrist and tugged her towards his goon.

"Get yer fuckin' hands off of her!" Connor and Murphy warned in unison.

Ivan huddled back over to Connor, "You know why I come here? To fuckin' kill you. But now I don't want to kill you. I want to kill them. Your brother and your little bitch." He spat at Connor and walked back towards Amara and Murphy.

"MURPHY! AMARA!" Connor started pulling on his cuffs and screaming at the two men dragging them out of the apartment. Connor pulled upwards on the toilet until it came free from the ground, he carried to the roof and took a look down below at his brother on his knees with a gun to his head and Amara pushed up against the wall, waiting for her turn.

As the toilet fell, he jumped off the roof towards the man holding Amara back. She ducked for cover as Connor landed on him, knocking him to the ground. The toilet had instantly killed Ivan but Connor had only disoriented the other goon.

Amara reached for the topper to the toilet and began whacking the man in the head with it while Murphy gathered I.D, gun's and money into a small shopping bag. He lifted his brother over his shoulder. "C'mon, we gotta get him to a hospital."

"Let's take my car. I just have to go and get my keys." Amara suggested, running back up the fire escape to her window and climbing in. She pulled on a pair of jeans quickly and grabbed her keys off the table and rushed back downstairs and met Murphy at her car.

Amara was typically a careful driver but she sped and weaved in and out of traffic to the nearest hospital. "He's breathing right?" She asked Murphy.

"He's just knocked out from the fall, I'm more worried around the cuts around his wrists." He sighed, keeping a close watch on his brother. "Fuckin' Russian idiots." Murphy cursed.

"All this over a stupid bar fight." Amara added.

They pulled into the emergency entrance and Murphy dragged his brother out. "I'll park the car. Then I'll be in." She instructed, speeding off to find the nearest spot. She searched the ashtray in her car for all the loose coin she could find to put in the meter then ran into the hospital.

"I'm looking for two men who just came in here, they're brothers. One is unconscious." She described to the Nun standing behind the registration counter.

"Relation dear?" She smiled sweetly.

"They're just my friends." Amara answered.

"I'm sorry, but it's family and significant others only." She apologized. Amara ran her fingers though her hair, frustrated, she looked back at the nurse and leaned in closer to her.

"The one who is unconscious in there. I like him and I'm pretty sure he likes me, considering he jumped off a roof to save his brother and my life. I have to be in there. Please, I beg you." Tears started to well up behind her eyes.

The nurse sighed, "Alright dear, go on back." She unlocked the door for her and Amara ran down the hall and around the corner. Murphy was waiting outside a curtained room and motioned for her to come over.

"How is he?" Amara frantically looked into the room.

"He's awake, they're jus' bandaging up his wrists now." Murphy explained. She let out a huge sigh of relief, "Oh thank God!" She shouted, forgetting where she was. "Sorry!" She whispered loudly.

The curtain pulled back and Connor sat on the edge of the bed, white gauze wrapped around his wrists. He looked up and flashed his smile at Amara and her knees went weak. She walked over to him and he placed both his hands on his hips, "Ya look pissed…" He noted.

She roughly smacked his arm and he winced in pain, "You're damn right I am!" She shouted. "You jumped off a building Connor...you could have died!" Amara felt all the tears she held back start to stream down her cheeks.

"Aye, but I didn't." He whispered, wiping her tears away. "Guess we just can thank God for that fat Russian I landed on." He smiled, attempting to make her laugh. "C'mon, laugh love. I love it when ya laugh."

Murphy motioned to Doc who was speed walking towards them all. "Da-da-da FBI is lookin' for both of ye. Gave me his c-c-c-c, fuck, gave me dis. FUCK! ASS!" Doc handed them an Agents business card.

"We turn ourselves in, say it was self-defense." Connor stated.

"Dat is wh-what he s-s-said."

"How would he know? We haven't said anything." Murphy questioned. Doc shrugged, "I don't kn-kn-know but you boys best be turnin' yerselves in." He walked back towards the doors, "FUCK! ASS!" He shouted involuntarily again.

"I'll give you guys a ride to the police station." Amara offered. Murphy nodded and let him brother lean into them as they walked out the hospital. "Maybe I should go in with you boys?" She suggested.

Connor shook his head, "Not necessary. Plus if it goes south we don't want you going down with us." He explained. Murphy helped Amara load Connor into the backseat of her car, then hopped into the front seat.

"I'll give ya tha directions." Murphy volunteered.

The drive was silent. Everyone's nerves were at the highest. Would they be arrested? Would the police see it as self-defense? She parked the car in front of the steps and looked sincerely at each brother. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Connor.

"We're sure love. Go home, get some sleep.."

Murphy nodded silently in agreement then got out of the front seat.

"Nothin' bad will happen. I promise." Connor whispered before his brother opened the car door and helped his twin out. Amara stayed quiet, her eyes focused forward fighting back her urge to have a panic attack.

"C'mon Con." Murphy nudged his brother, grabbing his attention. They both watched as she sped off. "She's jus' scared."

"...Aye…" Connor mumbled then turned towards the steps. He leaned against Murphy and the two struggled up the steps together.

As they entered into the police station they could hear the officers talking about them. "These guys are miles away by now," One detective started to speak, "but if ya wanna beat ya head against the wall, here is what ya lookin' for...they're scared, like two little bunny rabbits. Anything in a uniform, or flashin' blue lights is gunna scare them. So the only thing we can do is put a potato on a string and drag it through South Boston and say thanks for comin' out." He finished and the officers all started to have a good laugh.

"You'd probably have better luck with beer." Murphy spoke. Everyone went quiet and turned around in their seats. The FBI agent running the investigation, stood at the front as if he was expecting them to show.

"Aye, ya would." Connor added. The younger detective that had previously spoke hung his head in embarrassment, "...Fuck…" He muttered.

"Hey Greenly. Onion bagel, cream cheese." The FBI agent said the younger detective. "Follow me boys." He motioned to a small room towards the front of the station. The twins shuffled over to the room and took a seat at the table.

"Help yourself." The agent pointed to a box of donuts, coffee and a pack of cigarettes. The both instinctively reached forward and grabbed a smoke and poured some coffee.

"We should get started, My name is Smecker. We are going to be recording this so just tell us everything that you can remember." He went to press the button down and Murphy stopped him from doing so. He turned to his brother and began speaking in another language.

"What do we tell him about the guns and the money?" He asked his brother. Connor sat for a second then answered.

"We just got up and left. Bum must have rolled in and cleared him before the police came."

Murphy nodded then turned to Smecker who was smiling at the two of them. "Okay, we're ready."

Smecker leaned forward and pressed the record button on the machine and leaned back into his chair. "You boys are not under oath, so you just have to answer my questions. I am assuming you knew these guys from before?"

"We met 'em last night." Connor answer, lighting his smoke.

"They had some pretty interesting bandages. Know anything about that?"

Connor and Murphy looked to each other, then back to Smecker. The two began to tell the story of the night before in detail to the agent. Explaining from them asking the Russians to leave politely to when Connor jumped off the roof to defend his brother and friend.

"Your friend was there?" Smecker curiously inquired.

Connor silently cursed himself for accidentally bringing her up. "Aye. She is more of a new neighbor. She was in tha apartment when they came in dis mornin'."

Smecker chuckled, "So you and your friend had a sleepover?"

"She got scared. Two men were wandering around in the halls outside her apartment." He explained to the agent. Smecker turned off the recorder, "I'm curious, how is it that you two are fluent in Russian?"

"Aye. Our mother insisted on it." Murphy answered.

"Do you speak French?"

"How do you think he figured all of this out without talking to us?" Murphy asked his brother in perfect French.

"I have no idea. Maybe someone saw and talked." He answered his brother in Italian.

"What language is that?" Smecker asked.

Connor chuckled, "It's Italian."

"Not in our neighborhood man. One hundred percent Irish. No one talks to the police. Period." Murphy answered his brother in German, now clearly entertaining the FBI agent.

Smecker grinned from ear to ear at the boys, "Jawohl." He joined in and they all took a drag of their cigarettes.

"Then I guess he is just real, real good." Connor finalized in Spanish.

"What are you guys doing working at a freakin' meat packing plant?" Smecker inquired, still beaming with delight over the intelligence radiating from the MacManus twins. Before they could answer the question a young officer came into the office.

"Agent Smecker. The press is going nuts for these guys. I don't know what ya wanna do." He informed.

Smecker looked back to the boys, "You guys are not being charged, if you wanna talk to them it's up to you."

"Certainly not." Connor tapped the ashes hanging off his cigarette. "Is there anyway we could stay here for the night?" Murphy asked. Connor looked over to his brother, he was slightly more interested in going back to the apartments but understood why his brother was asking.

"Yeah! We got an extra holding cell…" The officer looked over to Smecker, "Is that okay?" He second guessed himself.

Smecker grinned, "Well we'll have to check with your mom. But I don't mind if your friends sleepover." He stood from the table and grabbed his suit jacket, "Time to go feed the dogs." He joked about the press.

They moved from the office room towards the holding cells and began playing cards with a couple of officers hanging around. Murphy looked up and saw Rocco heading in with some clothes for them to change into. He ran over to give him a hug and clapped his hands in approval when Rocco pulled out their Rosaries.

"Can you check on Amara for us ta'night?" Connor asked as he pulled on his jeans. Rocco looked at the twins, "She okay?" He asked concerned.

"She was there this mornin'." Murphy answered, "She's perfectly fine. Probably just a little shaken' up."

"What was she doin' in your apartment?" Rocco questioned, he knew the answer. He knew she wasn't interested in him in the way that he was into her. Still he wanted to hear it from Connor's mouth directly.

"She got scared. She rested for tha night with us." Connor explained. "Nothin' happened between either of us with her." He tried to reassure his friend.

"Man I don't care no more." Rocco started, "I saw the way you two were last night. It was like watching a fucking super nova collide with another. The second you walked in with her every fuck in there instinctually knew their dicks were goin' no where near her."

Connor smirked and rubbed the back of neck, relieved his friend wasn't pissed off at him for putting on his moves on the woman he was told to stay away from in the first place. "Jus' make sure she's okay. Let her know we'll be back home by ta'morrow."

* * *

Amara had been cleaning aggressively cleaning her apartment since she got back from dropping the twins off at the police station. She had swept and mopped all the floors and had cleared out almost all her boxes.

Her computer sitting on the coffee table was playing music loudly to keep her distracted. She had changed into a pair of spandex shorts and a pink baggy tank top. As she moved into the bathroom to empty one of the last boxes she noticed water leaking down from the ceiling.

She recalled the toilet falling on Ivan's head earlier and figured it was leaking water from Connor and Murphy's apartment. As she unloaded the contents of her one box into the vanity Rocco walked into her apartment.

"You always leave your door unlocked?" He shouted loudly, startling her. She walked out into the living room and smiled at him. She noted his large black eye and winced, "Ouch. That from last night?" She asked.

He chuckled, "Yeah, don't matter now that those Russian fucks are dead." He plopped down on her couch and patted the spot next to her, "How you holdin' up?"

Amara shrugged her shoulders and took a seat next to him, "I'm fine." She answered bluntly, not convincing Rocco at all.

"If there is one thing I've learned from talking to women it's that when they say 'I'm fine' they usually are the farthest thing from that." He pressed.

She huffed, "Really. I am fine. Did Connor send you here?"

"Yeah he did." He answered flatly. "For some reason that man is absolutely smitten with you. I never saw that asshole obsess over anything, let alone a woman."

Amara felt like shit. She felt guilty for just driving off in a rage and not saying goodbye to either Connor or Murphy. They risked their lives to save her this morning and she was at home being a bitter ass. "God I'm such an asshole." She groaned.

Rocco started to rub her back, "Nah. You're just confused. I bet you are not used to shit like this."

"The only violence I've ever done was killing a spider." She laughed softly. "So from going from that to beating a Russian in the head with a toilet tank is a bit of a stretch. I mean...I _killed_ a man today…" She stopped, suddenly realizing what she had done earlier.

Her eyes went wide and her chest started heaving noticeably in front of Rocco. He watched her closely and tried to keep her calm. "It's ok-"

"No! No, it's not _okay_ Rocco! I fucking killed someone! Oh my God! I… I _murdered_ someone!" She stood up and began frantically pacing around her apartment, muttering inaudible curses to herself. "I can't fucking breathe…" She grabbed the nearest paper bag and shoved it to her mouth and began to breath in and out slowly.

Rocco sat motionless, not sure how to address the current panic attack that had overcome Amara. "Mar' just take some breaths. It was self defense…" He reasoned with her.

"I have someone else's blood on my favourite shirt! Blood from someone's head! From their brain probably! Oh God…." She retched, "I'm going to be sick…" She ran into the bathroom quickly and began to dry heave into the toilet.

Rocco hesitantly walked into the bathroom and sat down beside the toilet, "It was self defense." He repeated. "I know it's still pretty early but you should go to bed."

She spit into the toilet and pointed to her mirror, "Cupboard. Pills." She grumbled as she pulled her hair up into a pony tail. Rocco stood and opened the cupboard, "Which ones?" He asked, staring at the variety of medications.

"Ativan."

He found the bottle and bent down to help Amara to her feet. She took the small bottle from his hands and took out two pills. "Can you stay tonight?" She asked quietly. Rocco was shocked that she wanted him there at all but he nodded and the two walked into her bedroom.

Amara turned on the television and put a dusty VHS tape into the player. She pulled the sheets back and crawled in slowly. Rocco sat on top of the sheets beside her, "What movie did you put on?" He asked curiously, noting the Ativan was beginning to make her respond slower.

"Don't laugh." She started, "Ever since I was a kid, whenever I felt nervous or scared, like everything was out of my control I would watch Jim Henson's Labyrinth." She felt her face go red from embarrassment.

"Isn't that that movie with David Bowie?" He asked.

"Yeah. He plays the Goblin King." Amara confirmed as the movie began to play. She snuggled into her sheets and started to feel her eyes get heavy. "Feel free to change it if I fall asleep." She yawned.

Rocco looked outside the windows and noted the rain falling down and lightning flashing in the sky. Loud thunder boomed and startled Amara, she jumped and threw the blankets over her head.

"Not a fan of storms?"

"How could you tell?" Amara laughed. "It's not the lightning or the rain, it's the thunder." She attempted to explain. She let out another large yawn and felt her eyes starting to close, "Thanks for comin' Rocco." Amara reached over and placed her hand on top of his and gave a small squeeze.

"It's not like I got better places to be." He chuckled. "I like having the company too." He said as he glanced over to Amara who was now passed out. She looked like a completely different woman, she was peaceful, relaxed, almost angelic.

* * *

_Amara stood in an open field at an unknown location. The hills around her were rolling and the grass was tall. Skies were painted grey as if the rain was about to come in. _

_"Amara." She heard a female voice beckon her from behind. She whipped her body around to see an older, more aged version of woman much like herself standing before her. She was wearing a long black skirt and black blouse._

_"What is this?" Amara asked her dream . _

_"Not important. I came to talk to you about the path you are on. This dangerous, life threatening path…" She spoke. _

_Amara swallowed hard._

_"If you stay on this path, your loved ones will all die and eventually you will be here, alone and bitter." She warned. "You have the choice to leave. Tonight. Go home and save yourself from misery." _

_"But Connor and Murphy…" Amara started. _

_"Do you think they need you? Want you? Don't make the same mistakes I did." The woman begged. _

_"What mistake? What are you talking about?" Amara pressed again for the identity of the woman. "Who are you?"_

_"I am your mother!" She snapped at Amara. "I lived this life with your father and his…'friends' and it destroyed me physically, mentally, emotionally. This was not the life I wanted for my daughter."_

_"Which is why you abandoned me." Amara spat with acid in her words. _

_"Your father wanted to use you as a tool to build an empire he was apart of. I had no choice but to hide you. Do you think I wanted to take the one joy of my life and leave it on the doorstep of a stranger?"_

_Amara stayed silent, staring deeply into her mother's darkened and serious eyes. _

_"Stay away from the MacManus'. There is a lot more history going on that neither they or you can even imagine at this time. A reunion of these two households would be catastrophic and would bring nothing but death." _

_Thunder cracked loudly, Amara shut her eyes tightly and slipped back into reality. _


End file.
